Ouran Rider's
by MajinLampLover
Summary: Ouran Academy host's the first ever Extreme Gear Grand Prix, And Tamaki decides that the host club should enter! No longer Accepting Oc's!
1. Announcement!

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_**Just an announcement! I am also doing an audio version of this story and I need people to audition! my Channel on YouTube is pokejustin (All lower cased just fyi) So send me some auditions please!**_


	2. Prologue

**Ouran Riders **

It was quite busy at Ouran Academy today, The school was very noisy and people were talking about some big event that was going to happen soon.

Haruhi was on her way to the host club after her busy day with classes on her way there she passed by some students who were going on about some racing thing, but she ignored it and continued to the music room. When Haruhi entered the Boys were dressed in weird racing attire.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki Said happy. "Hey guys." Haruhi said completely ignoring Tamaki. "So...what's up with the stuff you guys are wearing?" Haruhi asked curious. "Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki said. approaching Haruhi. "Not really. But I've learned not to question what you guys wear." Haruhi explained.

"Haven't you heard Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Heard what?" Haruhi asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Well If you really must know, Ouran is sponsoring a Extreme Gear Grand Prix." Kyoya explained. "Extreme Gear Grand Prix?" Haruhi said confused.

"Surely you must have heard of Extreme Gear." Kyoya said. "Yeah I've heard things about it, like how it goes to almost 400 mph." Haruhi said. "It's much more than that Haruhi. It's state of the art technology. And our Academy has had the honor of holding a race for it." Kyoya explained before adjusting his glasses. "And I'm guessing Tamaki got excited and wanted to dress up?" Haruhi asked. "You are correct." Kyoya said.

"So are any of you guys entering?" Haruhi asked. "Nah, None of us really have the time." Hikaru said a little mad at the fact that he couldn't enter. "Yeah, and besides their are Extreme Gear specialists and race fanatics that go to this school, so there is no way we could win." Kaoru explained. "I don't know about that Kyo-chan knows a lot about Extreme Gear, he might be able to win if he entered." Honey said hugging his bunny.

"Yeah Maybe, but frankly racing doesn't appeal to me." Kyoya said. "So what does the winner get?" Haruhi asked. "A big cash prize. And bragging rights of course." Kyoya said.

Haruhi then looked over at Tamaki who looked like he was deep in thought. "You ok senpai?" Haruhi asked. "I wonder how Haruhi feels about racer's." Tamaki thought. Tamaki then finally spoke up "What do think about the race Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curious of what she would say. "What do I think? I think it would be cool to enter but I'm to busy, with the host club and school work." Haruhi explained.

That's when Tamaki got an idea. "All right men I have an announcement to make!" Tamaki said which made everyone turn to him. "The Host Club will be entering the Extreme Gear Grand Prix!" "SAY WHAT?" Everyone said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N That was the Prologue to Ouran Riders! Sorry it was shot but it is the prologue so... yeah. Chapter one will be up soon! Remember to send in your oc's! otherwise the story won't be as good! OH And Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 1: And The Winner Is?

**Ouran Riders**

"Why the sudden change boss?" Hikaru asked. "Well I'm sure we all want to enter, plus it's good for the clubs reputation." Tamaki explained. "So we are all gonna enter?" Haruhi asked. "That's right Haruhi! And as your father I say your gonna be on my team!" "Hey! That's no fair!" Hikaru said mad. "Yeah boss why does Haruhi get to be on your team?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I must make sure she doesn't get hurt in this event! Right Haruhi?" Tamaki asked Haruhi smiling. "Shouldn't this choice be up to me?" Haruhi said annoyed. "There is one way to see what team Haruhi will be on." Kyoya said with a smirk. "What's that Kyoya?" Tamaki asked confused by what he meant. "You three could race to see who gets Haruhi." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Only one problem, we don't have any gear." Hikaru said. "Don't worry about that, My family has dealings with the company." Kyoya said. "Alright then it's settled!" Tamaki announced. "Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Haruhi asked but everyone just ignored her.

**A few days later...**

The host club was having the club outside today so everyone could watch the race between the three. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were all wearing the proper extreme gear attire they also extreme gear glasses on their heads. Tamaki and Hikaru along with Kaoru were all standing at the starting line with their boards which were custom made for them. Tamaki's board was Pointy at the beginning but then got more rounded as it went to the end, it was all green with red flames. Hikaru's was like a sausage shape it was a Dark blue with lightning bolts on it. Kaoru's was almost the same but it was a lighter blue.

"Kyoya? Why did you give them this idea?" Haruhi asked. "Well it's good for the club's publicity and they need to get used to their gear." Kyoya explained adjusting his glasses. "I guess your right." Haruhi said with a sigh.

Suddenly Renge appeared on a big screen that was set up near the race area.

"Hello racing fans!" Renge said enthusiastically. "The host club has a great treat for you today, A race between the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki Suou!"

All the girls started cheering for them, some girls rooted for Tamaki while others for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hope your ready for this boss!" Hikaru said cocky. Tamaki just looked at him with a smirk. "I have to win this! My relationship with Haruhi is on the line!" Tamaki thought.

"Alright! The race is about to begin! Racers, take your places!" Renge announced.

The clock on the projection screen then started to count down, 3,2,1 GO! It said before the 3 racers took off.

Tamaki was the first out of the finish line followed by Hikaru then Kaoru. They were going at incredible speeds and Tamaki was winning until Hikaru Shot past him like a bullet. "See ya boss!" He yelled before speeding off. Tamaki growled a bit before speeding up until he was side by side with Hikaru.

"Damn they're fast!" Kaoru said before gaining on them.

"Your not gonna win this Hikaru! Just give up!" Tamaki said. "That's what you think!" Hikaru responded. Up ahead of them all was a huge jump. "Here we go!" Hikaru yelled before he went flying up in the air along with Tamaki, as they came down the both did tons of tricks in the air.

Once they landed they speed up once more.

Kaoru eventually caught up to the two of them it was short lived since they were so much faster.

The two of them rapidly approached the finish line with Kaoru not far behind.

They both gave each other a glare before they crossed the finish line Kaoru then followed soon after.

"And the winner is..." Renge started to say.


	4. Chapter 2: Plans and Plots

**Ouran Rider's**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone waited in anticipation as they waited for Renge to give her announcement on who had won the race for Haruhi. "Hold the phone folks! It looks like it was a close one!" Renge said looking at a computer screen. "I will let everyone know who won momentarily! I need to look over the footage first!" Renge said before going to work looking at the footage of the race.

Haruhi sighed before looking to Kyoya. "So, who do you think won?" Haruhi asked Kyoya who was still busy writing stuff down. "Hard to say, those two were both pretty good out there." Kyoya said looking up at Haruhi and adjusting his glasses. "One things for sure, Tamaki will not be happy if he lost." Kyoya said looking over to Tamaki.

Haruhi looked over at him as well and rolled her eyes. "Can someone please tell me why I just couldn't choose?" Kyoya chuckled a bit at her comment. "Because Haruhi...where would be the fun in that?" Haruhi looked back at Kyoya and sighed. "I'm just sick of you guys acting like you own me..." "Technically we do. We started the club, you joined and now we own you." "What do you mean?! I payed off my debt!" Kyoya sighed at her. "Yes but since Tamaki is entering the Grand Prix because of you...it's coming out of your money."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya wide eyed for a moment before sighing. "So...I still owe a debt..." Haruhi asked sadly. "Look on the bright side Haruhi." Kyoya said as he looked back down at his little black book. "At least this time you're not working to pay it off." Haruhi looked at him strangely when he said that. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused. "What I mean is that if you help win the Grand Prix the debt cover's itself. That is if we win the prize money of course."

Haruhi sighed before looking over at Tamaki again. "And if we don't win I guess I'm paying for that too?" "Correct." Kyoya said with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of balcony over looking the race, three boys stood looking down at everyone. The one closest to the balcony was wearing a black sweatshirt with dark blue jeans. While the other two were wearing almost the same thing except one was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and one was wearing a dark grey one.

"Boss, why exactly are we watching these idiots race?" The one in the grey asked. "Yeah and why aren't we down there watching them?" The one in the green asked.

"Both of you quiet!" The black hooded boy shouted at them. "We are simply stoking out the competition." The boy said continuing to look down at them but keeping a close watch on Tamaki and Haruhi. "But boss we're the champions of America! Why would we need to keep an eye on these newcomers?" The one in the grey asked.

"We may be champions back in America boys but it's a whole different ball game over here in Japan. We don't know what to expect. Now both of you shut it so I can hear the results!" The boy said seriously before looking down at the track again.

* * *

Back down at the track, after a long while of looking at the racing footage Renge had determined the winner. "Alright folks! Sorry for the delay but I now Know the results of the race!" Renge said excitedly. "It was a great race but...the winner is..." Renge said as everyone listened and looked at her in anticipation. "The winner is both of them!" Renge yelled. After which everyone screamed what?! "That's right folks it's a tie! A tie between Tamaki and Hikaru!"

Tamaki looked at Renge wide eyed for a moment before regaining his composure. "So what now?! Who gets Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a bit of a wine. Hikaru simply rolled his eyes at Tamaki before looking to Renge. "Yeah Renge what do we do now?" Hikaru asked seriously. Renge looked at them both while rubbing the back of her head. "Uh I actually don't know." Renge said embarrassed. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Tamaki yelled at her. "Are you saying you didn't plan for this?!" Hikaru also yelled.

Haruhi looked over at the two of them as they argued with each other while yelling at Renge. After a moment of thinking Haruhi decided to intervene. "Will you two knock it off?!" Haruhi yelled to the two of them which caused everyone's eyes to lock on to her. "You guys are acting so immature right now!" Haruhi said as she walked up to them. "I know the perfect way to settle this! I just wont be on either of your teams!" Haruhi said seriously to the two of them which made them stare at her wide eyed before Tamaki spoke up.

"B-But Haruhi! Don't you wanna be on your daddy's team?" Tamaki asked saddened. Haruhi just looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry sempai but you both are gonna have to find another partner." Haruhi said simply before walking away. As Haruhi walked away Tamaki just continued to stare at her wide eyed while Hikaru just stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Come on boss. You'll get over it." Hikaru said to Tamaki. Tamaki just sighed and walked the opposite way of Haruhi. "I wont give up on my Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled still walking away which caused most of the host club to sigh.

Meanwhile back on the roof two of the three boys were chuckling while the one in the black hood just stared down at the track. "Both of you shut it!" The boy said turning around and walking towards the door that led inside but before he did he stopped and stood there for a moment before speaking. "Both of you meet me by Music room three later today got it?!" The boy said before removing his hood to reveal his shining silver hair. "B-But why boss?" One of the boys asked. "Just do it! We have things to do and discuss." The boy with the silver hair said before smirking and walking inside.

* * *

**A/N IT'S DONE! HOLY CRAP! Only been months! XD I'll start updating more often again guys got some good ideas for this story! So until next time See YA! WOOHOO! lol**


	5. An Ouran Rider's Christmas Special!

_**An Ouran Rider's Christmas!**_

**_Honey: Hey everybody! We know you were all expecting a new chapter this time around but...since the holiday's are right around the corner, everybody decided that we should do a Christmas special!_**

_**Haruhi: That's right! It's Christmas time! And everybody is full of Christmas cheer! **_

_**Tamaki: Yes we are Haruhi! And we're all gonna have a very merry Christmas! Because it's the most wonderful time of the...**_

_**Haruhi: Sempai...Please don't start singing...**_

_**Tamaki: Come on Haruhi it's Christmas! You need to get in the spirit!**_

_**Haruhi: Sempai...Do you even know what Christmas is about or why people celebrate it?**_

_**Tamaki: ...On with the special chapter!**_

_**Haruhi: I thought so...Enjoy the special everybody! Make sure you read until the end! We have a surprise for all of you!**_

* * *

It was the end of the school day at Ouran Academy and everyone had just been released from their classes. Haruhi was on her way to the host club as usual. Haruhi sighed as she approached the host club and opened the door. When she looked inside she saw The whole room decorated in Christmas lights and ornaments. It also had a huge tree in the middle of the room decorated in lights, ornaments and various other decorations.

Haruhi stepped inside and looked around confused. "What is all this?" Haruhi asked herself as she looked at the huge tree in the middle of the room.

"Isn't it obvious Haruhi?" Tamaki said appearing out from behind the tree dressed in a Santa suit. Haruhi looked at him strangely. "Uh...Sempai? Why are you dressed like that?" Haruhi asked confused yet not surprised since this was the host club she really should have learned to stop questioning what they wear.

Tamaki chuckled a bit at her comment. "Don't you know what time of year it is Haruhi?" Tamaki said in a what he would call a kingly like voice. Haruhi looked at him baffled. "Uh...December...why?" Haruhi asked before the twins stepped out from behind the tree as well dressed in Elf costumes causing Haruhi to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Come on Haruhi...an honor student like yourself..." Hikaru started to say. "Should know what all this is." Kaoru said finishing Hikaru's sentence. Haruhi sighed before rolling her eyes. "I know what it is you guys..." Haruhi said a bit annoyed as Mori came out from behind the tree dressed in a snowman costume, and on his shoulders as usual was Honey dressed in a reindeer costume.

Haruhi sighed again before looking over at Kyoya who had stepped out as well. For once Kyoya wasn't in costume like the rest of them he was still in his uniform just as Haruhi was.

Haruhi looked at him with a confused look. "What's up Kyoya sempai? How come you're not dressed up like the others?" Haruhi asked confused. Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a sigh before glaring at Tamaki which caused Tamaki to jump a bit. "Well...I would have but Tamaki wanted to put me in a Mrs. Claus outfit to match his..." Kyoya said before rolling his eyes.

Haruhi chuckled at him before looking around the room admiring all the decorations.

"I'm guessing the American's visiting for the Grand Prix got to you all?" Haruhi asked with a slight smile. Honey smiled at Haruhi. "Well mostly Tama-chan but we all thought it was a neat holiday!" Honey said before looking at Mori. "Yeah." Mori responded in his usual tone.

Suddenly out of nowhere Renge's powerful motor activated and Renge came rising out of the spinning floor cackling like a witch. Haruhi and the others stared at her before sighing when they noticed she was in an outfit similar to what Tamaki wanted to put on Kyoya.

"Ah Christmas...the most wonderful time of the year..." Renge said with a sigh as she sat at the table that came out along with her. "A time where family's get together and spend time with each and one and other...A time for kids to receive gifts from their friends and family..." Renge said before taking a sip of tea that was on the table.

Tamaki smiled at Renge after she said that. "It is a very wonderful time of year isn't it Haru..." Tamaki said as he turned to Haruhi before going silent after seeing the twins holding a Mistletoe over Haruhi's head. "Oh Haruhi...look!" Hikaru said smiling. "Mistletoe...you know what that means..." Kaoru said before they both approached her more.

Haruhi looked at the two nervously before stepping back a bit. "I-It's okay you guys...I...I'm good!" Haruhi said not really wanting to kiss the two of them. Tamaki realized this and charged at the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled as he ran at them. But as he was running he slipped on a random banana peel and fell to the floor.

The twins continued to approach Haruhi still holding the Mistletoe close to her head. "Come on Haruhi!" Both of the twins said in a winy tone. "N-No way! Go away you two!" Haruhi said before running away trying to get away from the Mistletoe. The twins quickly followed suit and ran after her. "Wait! Haruhi!" They yelled.

After finally getting to his feet Tamaki noticed the twins still holding the Mistletoe and chasing after Haruhi. Tamaki immediately charged after them. "I'm gonna get you two! No one is gonna kiss my Haruhi!" Tamaki said running after them.

Kyoya, Mori and Honey just watched the four of them run around the club room yelling at Each other before sighing.

Renge had finally finished her tea and walked up next to the three of them. "Oh...and I also forgot one other thing about Christmas." Renge said which caused the three of them to look at her. "When all the members of a family get together, they usually end up getting on each others nerves." Renge said with a slight smirk.

Haruhi sighed as she continued to run from the twins with Tamaki close behind them. "Well...I guess that's true for our family too." Haruhi said with a slight smile as she continued to run.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed that little Christmas special! I know it wasn't amazing but I wasn't shooting for a really in dept story for a special. anyway...Before we get to that little thing I mentioned the members of the host club all have something they would like to say!**

**Tamaki: Happy Holiday's to all!**

**Haruhi: Make sure all you kids are grateful to your family for all the presents you get!**

**Honey: Make sure to eat lots of yummy Holiday goodies!**

**Mori: Make sure you brush your teeth after you eat your goodies.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Make sure you kiss your lover under that Mistletoe!**

**Kyoya: And have a happy New Year.**

**A/N Now...for the little surprise! Or I guess you could call it my Christmas present to all of you! Thank you for continuing to show your support for this story! Even though I didn't update for 6 months! The next Chapter might be up a few days after Christmas...but I doubt it. Most likely it will be up next year! but anyway...here is my present to all of you! A preview of my upcoming Fanfiction!**

* * *

_**Sonic Chronicles 2: The Eggman Empire...**_

* * *

**A/N That's all you guys are getting! Heh I'm so mean! I guess you'll find out what kind of Fanfiction I'll be writing next year! But then again...maybe some of you may already know what type of Fanfiction it is...But either way...hope you all enjoyed! **

**Happy Holidays to all!**

**And have a Happy New Year!**

**I'll catch you guys some other time!**


	6. Update

hey guys me again...sorry for another long delay...next chapter is being worked on but i've had a lot of life issues going on along with school and stuff i am still doing the story though it will be done sorry for the delay though don't know when it'll be done but it will this update will be taken down and replaced with the chapter when its done so just hang in there lol


End file.
